


Ritual

by House_of_the_Rising_Pluto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Blood Magic, Full Moon, Happy Birthday Ten, Masturbation, NSFW Art, One Shot, Priests, Rituals, Short One Shot, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Rising_Pluto/pseuds/House_of_the_Rising_Pluto
Summary: The time of the sun cycle has came, the priest must act upon his role and please those above.
Kudos: 6





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and happy birthday to my husband noX. Jokes aside, I love him <3 he's my role model, one and only, 1001!
> 
> Might not be a cup fitted for everyone - cutting, blood, trance, a little dirty... but the full moon is today, I had to :]
> 
> Please, don't let my fic encourage you to cut your skin. Nono. If you need to let blood, go donate. It's fun. And they give you a mask even! 
> 
> Seeee I can write 1k words in a day, I'm just a lazy bum... grr
> 
> *the wordcount is 1010* #humour
> 
> Comment, kudo, rant about life, whatever <3

The first full moon of the year slowly ascended over the rosy sky. With tools for the ritual, Ten made his way to his pack's sacred lands. The performance of the ritual needed him to be in human form, but a few curious wolves of his pack followed him, running around between the trees, excited for the ceremonial run that will begin with the nightfall and affected by the moon.

Even though the snow had just melted, the weather was unusually warm for this period of the sun cycle. The first violas had opened their violet heads and little dandelions coloured the naked dirt like countless small stars. Strawberry leaves had already peaked out from the ground and first leaf buds decorated dull trees.

Ten made his way up the west most part of their territory, passing by carefully planned and planted kinds of trees. The smell of hibernating tree trunks was soon replaced with pine. 

He looked up at the sky above, noticing the Evening star shyly sparkling.

Twilight set over the evergreen pine treetops and the platform in the mountain, the sacred grey rock, was not so distant anymore.

Surrounded by the smell of pine and the aura of approaching rock, Ten's skin started itching and the blood under seamed to flow faster as the moon gained power over him. The wolves that had run beside barked a few times as they drifted off to join the rest of the pack in run.

The last step between him and the platform, Ten took with shaky hands, holding his breath. The gust of energy almost overwhelmed the priest, but as soon as both of his feet stood on the sacred surface, he exhaled in relaxation.

The spirits of his ancestors circled around Ten, guiding him while he temporary went blind in order for his spiritual eyes to see.

Like in a dream, with physical eyes white as the full moon above, Ten walked to the centre, where the altar stood, facing the night moon.

Ten reached for his woven sack from which he pulled out a white candle, a jar of herb oil and a knife. The candle was thick, enriched with various herbs and seed that each had meaning in his prayer to higher beings, as well as tiny parts of skin of their pray - everything that the pack needed for survival.

The priest placed it on the dedicated place where the moonlight seeped through white wax and shadows of the offerings inside could be seen.

The role of the pack priest was one where he was responsible for filling the pack's spiritual and medical needs, as well as representing the pack in front of the unearthly beings.

Ten's soul was already linked to the moon, but in order to link his body, too, as well as the pack through him, the ritual needed his blood. Blood sacrifice must be made. So, Ten took the knife and gladly cut through all ten tips of his fingers that had now grew claws and grabbed the candle, engraving ten bloody claw lines around the white wax, muttering a prayer to those above.

Finishing the prayer, Ten let go of the candle, a few drops of his blood falling to the grey, dead floor. He reached back to his sack and took the matches, lighting the candle with yellow flame that turned red as soon as it took to the candle fuse. A howl of the Alpha echoed through the mountain and other pack mates replayed to it in their distinct voices, casing the thud of their running paws for a brief moment.

Ten stood up from where he had been kneeling and took his clothes off, piece by piece, until there were only leather bracelets and ink decorating his body. Ten reached for the jar which contained his herb oil and generously poured it over the expanse of his skin. Massaging it into, so the moonlight reflected off of him, as well as to prepare for the last part of the ritual.

Moon song and occasional howl of one of his pack members were like music to his ears. Silent drip of water of a nearby cave ceiling was beating loud like a drum and Ten’s body started moving almost on its own will. He took off, circling the candle, manipulating the flame with his hands, inviting it to warm his naked skin and backing it off once it became too hot. He hummed a melody in harmony with the nature around him, using hands on his body as to add additional rhythm, spinning around himself. He spun and spun, whirling, almost reaching the moon as his hands roamed over his own skin, feeling, touching, being one with everything. He could feel every wolf of his pack; their excitement, agony, happiness, sadness and loneliness, love and horniness. He felt each and every mating bite as if they were on his own skin. His neck started to tingle and heart beat even faster than it was before. He reached around his neck, holding until he felt too dizzy. With both his hands reaching for the moon, Ten ground his hips into thin air and flexed his belly by instinct.

Ten’s dance became rowdy and sensual. His hands searched for pleasure and release of the pent up energy he felt circulating through his body. The passing wind tickled Ten’s nerves and moaned around him, inviting him to fall to temptation and bring release.

Slowly, Ten’s hand reached down, tightening his hold around his achingly hard dick. Instantly, his lips released a moan. With oily hands, Ten’s hand could move fast, bringing him to pleasure-filled release in a few seconds.

Ten continued jerking off until it became too much and he fell to the rock surface, face forward, spasming, overwhelmed, chasing every breath.

The ritual for one more prosperous year was sealed with his seed that stained dead rock. 

Ten exhaled, seeing the world around him again, finally calmed, and shifted, taking off to join the run into the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> imagine how good must that oil smell.... *sexyyyy*


End file.
